


Kurt Doesn’t Have To Know

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Dead Burt Hummel, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: When Blaine tries to sleep with Sebastian after getting back together with Kurt, things don’t go his way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Kurt Doesn’t Have To Know

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> \- Burt Hummel death  
> \- Brief mention of cancer

After Mr Shue’s wedding, Kurt had promised himself that he would never go back to Lima. But then his dad got cancer and it got worse and worse, and, before he knew it, Kurt was saying goodbye.

After his dad's death, Kurt promised himself that he would never go back to New York. He wanted to surround himself with the memories of his dad, and if that meant spending all day every day in his bed, staring at the picture of himself and Burt, then so be it.

He was happy that way- well, as happy as someone who just lost their dad could be.

But someone wasn’t happy.

And that someone was Blaine.

While Kurt was emotionally vulnerable, Blaine had taken the opportunity to convince Kurt to get back together with him. Kurt did take Blaine back, but he was so depressed over the loss of his father that he didn’t give Blaine any attention.

* * *

Right now, 2 weeks after Burt’s passing, Kurt was laid in bed with Blaine. It was 2 P.M. and Blaine was getting bored.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he asked. Kurt shook his head. “Drink, then?”

“Sure,” Kurt muttered.

“I’ll go to the Lima Bean and get you a coffee, okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “I’ll get a shower.”

Blaine grinned then. Since getting back together, Kurt hadn’t been in the mood to have sex and it was starting to get to Blaine. “Shall I join you?” 

“I’m fine,” Kurt said, making Blaine’s smile fall.

He left the room without saying goodbye to Kurt.

* * *

After getting Kurt’s coffee, Blaine hung around the Lima Bean for a while. He wasn’t ready to go back to Kurt yet, all he wanted to do was talk about his feelings, and all Blaine wanted to do was get laid.

He looked around the cafe but he couldn’t spot any of his friends. Then he saw a familiar smirk.

“Sebastian!” He took a seat beside the Warbler, a friendly smile on his face. Blaine wasn’t fond of the idea of cheating on Kurt again, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Sebastian was always down for a good time.

“Blaine,” Sebastian said, a slight sourness to his tone. “I heard about what happened to Kurt, is he okay?”

Blaine shrugged. “He’s fine, I guess. I’m more interested in you, though.” He placed his hand on top of Sebastian’s.

“Me?” The other male snorted. 

“Why don’t we go back to my place, Sebastian? Have a little fun. After all, Kurt doesn’t have to know.”

Sebastian cringed. “God, I should have known that was what you were after the second you sat down. You were practically reeking of desperation; it’s pretty pathetic, to be honest.” 

Blaine felt like punching the wall. Had he seriously just been rejected twice in one day? “You’re kidding, right? Last year you would do anything to sleep with me!”

“I was desperate for sex, I would have slept with anyone. I knew it was over the second I heard you had a boyfriend, but then I saw how snarky Kurt was and, I don’t know, I liked the competition? It was fun to bicker with him.”

“Well, wouldn’t this be the perfect way to mess with him?” Blaine tried. He really needed Sebastian, no matter the cost.

“The guy’s dad just died, Blaine! Have some soul for God's Sake.”

“I’m offering myself to you, Sebastian! I’m sex on a stick and sing like a dream, what more do you want?”

“Literally anything else.”

Blaine sighed, it was useless. “Just come back to my place. I’ll give you the time of your life.”

“No, but,” Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “I’ll come back to Kurt’s with you.”

“Why?”

“You’re giving me the impression that you’re not looking after him right.”

* * *

So, Sebastian went back to Kurt’s house with Blaine. He was shocked to find Kurt burrowed under a pile of blankets, eye’s red.

“Hey,” Sebastian said softly. Blaine was still downstairs, making the three of them a snack.

Kurt lifted his head up, grimacing. “What are you doing here?”

“I come in peace, Kurt. I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you want me to go, that’s okay. Just say so.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile. It was more than what any of his ‘friends’ from McKinley were doing for him. “It’s okay. Where’s Blaine? You didn’t blind him again, did you?”

Sebastian laughed. “No, he’s just making a snack. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?”

“Damn, you do come in peace,” Kurt muttered. “Did Blaine get my coffee?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sebastian passed Kurt the hot cup. “There’s something I need to tell you, by the way.”

“What is it?” 

Sebastian looked at the heartbroken look on Kurt’s face. He didn’t want to upset Kurt any further, but he knew that if he didn’t tell him, Blaine would just sleep with someone else. “Blaine tried to make me have sex with him.”

Kurt didn’t speak for a minute. Then he said, “You know what, Sebastian? Just leave.”

“What? Kurt, I’m telling the truth.”

“Sure.” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Why would you be honest with me?” Kurt shot back. “Why would Blaine want to sleep with you when he spent all of last year avoiding you?”

Sebastian laughed. “Avoiding me? Oh, Kurt, he _asked_ to meet with me like every other day.”

Kurt’s eyes watered over. He knew that Sebastian was right- he had no reason to lie. Unless... “You’re just trying to break us up so you can Blaine to yourself.”

Sebastian sighed. “Kurt, I promise I’m not. I don’t want Blaine, I swear.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“Because... you deserve better. You’ve just been through a lot, and Blaine’s being selfish and a jerk. You shouldn’t be with him.”

“So you are trying to break us up, but...”

“For you. You’re too good for him.”

Kurt rested his head back on the pillow. “I’m sorry, Sebastian, but I just don’t believe you. Blaine wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Kurt...”

“I’m tired. Good night.”

“Night, Kurt.” 

_“Just let me kiss you!”_

_“No! For God's Sake, your boyfriend is right there!”_

_“You know you want this. God, you’re so hot...”_

_“Get off of me!”_

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. Next to him, was Blaine on top of Sebastian, attempting to kiss him, while Sebastian pushed him away.

“Blaine, what are you doing?” he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbow. That was when it hit him: what Blaine was actually doing. “Blaine, what the damn hell are you doing?!”

“Kurt!” Blaine immediately pushed himself off of Sebastian. “Um, look what Sebastian was doing! He was trying to kiss me, can you believe that?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “No, I can’t. I heard you, Blaine!, I know you were trying to sleep with him!”

“I-” Blaine turned to Sebastian, “you told him?!”

“Of course I told him,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “he deserves better!”

“I’m the best he’s going to get,” Blaine hissed, but Kurt heard him.

“No, you’re not. It’s over, Blaine.”

“What?”

“I’m breaking up with you. For good, this time.”

“K- Kurt.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “Don’t do this. It wasn’t my fault.”

“Wasn’t your fault? You were trying to cheat on me again!”

Sebastian raised his eyebrow. “Again?”

“What other choice did you give me? You wouldn’t have sex with me!” Blaine said.

“Because my dad just died, so excuse me if I’m not in the mood.”

“Please, Kurt, don’t do this. I love you.”

“Get out of my house, please. It’s over.”

Blaine took a deep breath. He shook his head. “Screw you, Kurt.”

* * *

An hour later, Sebastian was still comforting Kurt. 

“Are you okay?” he asked for the 20th time.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, wiping the tears away. “I’m just shocked, that’s all.”

“Kurt, it’s okay to not be okay, you know. You’ve been through a lot. Blaine was a jerk and he never deserved you,” Sebastian consoled. He patted Kurt’s back, feeling guilty. 

“I think he was right. He was the best I was ever going to get.”

“No, God no. You can do way better, I promise.”

“There was this guy, Adam. He was perfect in every way, but I screwed it up.”

“How did you screw it up?”

“I took Blaine back instead.”

Sebastian sighed. “I’d call you an idiot, but I think you're a bit sensitive for that now.”

There was silence for a minute, until Kurt whispered, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Kurt. It’s not your fault.”

“I screw up every good thing I have.”

“No, you don’t. Don’t blame yourself, please.”

Kurt shook his head.

“You’re perfect,” Sebastian whispered, but Kurt heard him.

“What? Me, perfect? With my gay face, and the fact that I’ll be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life, wearing a Lima Bean apron and-”

“Kurt, I’m sorry-“

“You said it yourself, Blaine was too good for me.”

Sebastian put his mouth up to Kurt’s ear and whispered, “To be honest, you’re way hotter than Blaine. You rock the gay face look. And you’re going to go back to New York and be a star.”

The comments sent shivers down Kurt’s spine. He turned his head so he and Sebastian were looking directly at each other. Sebastian tilted his head and leaned in, Kurt closed the gap between them.

They kissed for a few seconds until Kurt pulled away. “Sebastian, I-I can’t.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No.” Kurt put his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. “I’m not in the right place to be starting anything right now, but maybe after you graduate or something... I’d like to do this again.”

“Me too.”


End file.
